Último Amor
by Ana Koori
Summary: Um zumbi. Acho que esta é uma boa descrição para mim.Não tenho mais família.A Morte já os agraciou com seu doce beijo, a mim ela zomba com escárnio. Não tenho mais ninguém.Sou eu, e apenas eu. E esta doença é claro.Esta maldita doença que me transf
1. Zumbi

Oi pessoas!

**OBS IMPORTANTE**: quem ler esta fic deve imaginar que a Bella não sabe que o Edward é um vampiro ok? ;p

FIM DO OBS.

Bem, minha primeira fic que não é de comédia de Twilight, espero que gostem! 8D

-

-

A vida é tão _frustrante_.

Por que as pessoas sofrem tanto para no final morrerem?

E por que pregam tanto a vida quando não há mais nada nela para lhes fazer feliz?

Passo o resto dos meus dias enfurnada em um quarto de hospital, esperando que a morte venha aliviar minha dor, mas ela parece não gostar de mim. Por que me deixa aqui. Sozinha. _Definhando_. **Esperando.**

Continuo cada minuto, cada hora, cada dia dando falsos sorrisos. Alimentando a falsa esperança dos que me rodeiam. Não quero fazê-los sofrer, simplesmente quero ir sem ter que me preocupar se as pessoas que me conheciam vão sofrer pela minha perda.

_Quero morrer logo_.

Quero me livrar destes fios que se espalham por todo o meu corpo, desta dor no peito, da dificuldade de respirar, de ver meu sangue cada vez que tenho acessos de tosse.

Mas sabe o que eu gostaria de fazer antes de morrer?

Não que eu seja daquelas pessoas sentimentais, que acham que a vida se resume a uma história de amor... Mas eu sempre quis dizer uma frase pra alguém especial.

Mas nunca encontrei esse alguém. Alguém que merecesse ouvir esta frase de mim.

Uma frase que eu acho que se dissessem pra mim, iria ser o maior e mais belo dos presentes.

Que diz tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Que mostra o quão importante na vida de alguém uma pessoa pode ser, mas sem ser melodramático.

_Vou sentir sua falta._

Sempre achei que essa frase fosse mais bela do que as maiores declarações.

Por que, se você parar para refletir, irá perceber que declarações são falsas, vazias e sem sentido, e que algum dia elas não virão mais. Que irão se acabar, e você nada poderá fazer quanto a isso.

Mas quando você diz que sentirá a falta de alguém, você sentira se essa pessoa for embora. Você sofrerá se ela estiver sofrendo. Ficará alegre se ela também o estiver. Você sofrerá se olhá-la partir e não for com ela. E ai você virá um zumbi.

Um zumbi. Acho que esta é uma boa descrição para mim. Não tenho mais família. A Morte já os agraciou com seu doce beijo, a mim ela zomba com escárnio. Não tenho mais ninguém. Sou eu, e apenas eu. E esta doença é claro. Esta _maldita_ doença que me transformou em um zumbi.

Esta doença que deixou meus olhos rasos e opacos. Que tirou o brilho de meus cabelos e a cor de minha pele. Que me deixa fraca e que me faz tossir até _sangrar_. Esta doença que _me tirou minha vida._

Queria poder descobrir alguém. Alguém que me curasse e me devolvesse tudo que me foi roubado. _Que me devolvesse minha vida_.

Queria entender o que o destino reserva para cada um de nós. O que nós fizemos aqui? Por que nós existimos se nossa existência foi tão insignificante a ponto de não ter um significado? Qual foi a nossa missão neste mundo? A nossa meta?

Seremos seres tão vazios de pensamento que não temos sequer algo de importante na nossa existência?Nada, simplesmente nada?

Mas o que eu mais me questiono, a pergunta que me faço todos os dias. Que importuna meu pensamentos. Que faz minha respiração falhar mais do que o normal. Que faz minhas emoções agonizarem.

_Por que eu ainda estou viva?_

_-_

_-_

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e que saibam que vou me dedicar de corpo e alma nessa fic, por que eu sei que ela vai ser meu novo bichinho preferido. 8D

Deixem reviews senão a autora morre de depressão. Totalmente sem pressão. ;p

Beijos

15/04/2009 – Anaa Koori


	2. Novo Médico

DESCULPEM A DEMORA!

-

-

Em todos os meus anos internada neste hospital, eu tive apenas três amigas, eram minhas enfermeiras. Duas delas já faleceram, cuidavam de mim desde meus dez anos. Eu era profundamente apegada a elas, e quando elas morreram, foi como se uma parte minha tivesse morrido também.

Então depois da morte delas, eu achei que Deus já me havia feito sofrer o suficiente, pensei que Ele finalmente teria piedade de minha alma atormentada e me mataria. Mas evidentemente Ele não pensou o mesmo.

Depois de perdê-las, eu não consegui me apegar a mais ninguém. Tenho medo de sofrer mais caso aconteça algo a alguém querido por mim. Acho que não suportaria perder mais alguém. _Sei_ que não suportaria.

E hoje, a única pessoa a quem eu realmente morreria se me deixasse, é a outra enfermeira, a que permanece ao meu lado em todos os momentos, a que vive a me dizer que eu não devo desistir de viver tão facilmente, meu anjo protetor, minha melhor amiga. Alice Cullen.

Ela disse-me que viria ver-me hoje no final da tarde, pois tinha algo importante para conversar comigo. Espero realmente que não seja nada ruim.

-

Alice acabou de sair de meu quarto.

Ela disse-me que terei de trocar novamente de médico, eu perguntei-lha o porquê e ela não quis me responder. Apenas disse-me que meu novo médico era um conhecido seu e que era uma pessoa muito agradável, que sempre fazia tudo o que a pessoa desejava para deixá-la feliz, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Por vezes acho que Alice tem algum problema. Algum sério problema.

Disse-me também que gostaria muito dele, e ao dizer isso deu um sorriso irônico. Eu não entendi a ironia, mas consegui segurar os meus impulsos de perguntar o porquê eu gostaria dele.

Como ela avisou-me da minha troca de médico sem maiores explicações, eu presumo que meu antigo médico tenha morrido também. Ela conhece o meu "trauma" de médicos que falecem antes de mim.

Apenas espero que meu novo médico não faleça logo.

Afinal, o tempo passa, as pessoas envelhecem, e morrem. Este é o ciclo natural das coisas, da vida, mas comigo ele não funciona.

Estou internada neste hospital desde os meus dez anos, quando descobri este maldito câncer, agora tenho dezessete. Já passei por três médicos, mas todos eles morreram antes que eu saísse deste hospital. Meu ultimo médico faleceu ontem, acabei de descobrir isso intimidando uma enfermeira nova porque Alice recusou-se a me contar, por problemas cardiovasculares. E agora, fui encaminhada a um médico novo, recém chegado à cidade. Que ótimo. Eu ainda não o conheço. E apenas sei seu nome. _Edward Cullen_.

-

-

Oi gente. Espero que estejam gostando da fic, por que eu estou realmente me esforçando para transforma-lá em algo muito bom. 8D Agradeço muito as reviews! Elas me incentivam MUITO a continuar! *-* Então mandem muitas reviews para mim, e continuo com capítulos que vem mais rápido e mais longos!

**Reviews:**

**:** Maído, que bom que gostou! Sua opinião importa muito pra mim! Beijos.

**Lara Masen:** Oi, NÃO MORRA DE CURIOSIDADE! Sim, ela vai conhecer o Edward como já ficou explicito nesse capitulo. Beijos.

**Belaaa Yo':** Realmente, as vezes da AQUELA vontade incontrolável de escrever algo meio (MUITO!) dark, que bom que esta gostando! Beijos.

**Sabaku no AnaH:** Magina, eu também falo assim! Obrigada pelo elogio, e quanto as perguntas... Bem, a Bella ser vampira você vai ter que continuar a ler para descobrir, e o Edward aparece ou no próximo capitulo ou um capitulo depois, e eu vou postar mais ou menos entre 1 semana e meia e duas. Beijos.

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Que ótimo que acho interessante! Aqui esta a continuação, espero que goste! Beijos.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e, sem pressão, eu morro sem reviews. **(:**

Beijos

Ana Koori – 24/05/2009


	3. Ansiosa

Comentários no final. **(:**

-

-

Ao que parece, hoje conhecerei meu novo médico. Espero que não lhe aconteça algo enquanto ele se encaminha para cá, afinal, eu sou um ímã de desgraças, e por isso não duvido que ele sofra algo tipo de acidente ou algo parecido.

Segundo Alice, ele chegara logo após o almoço. Espero que ele seja jovem. E que não tenha nenhum problema de saúde.

-

Queria saber por que eu estou ansiosa. Eu nunca fico ansiosa, aprendi a controlar minhas emoções para não me decepcionar sempre que recebo uma noticia ruim. O que é muito freqüente.

Mas eu estou realmente esperando este médico. Estou realmente _ansiosa_. Alguma coisa vai mudar. Eu sei que vai. É como se eu pudesse sentir.

Este médico, _Edward Cullen_, sinto como se ele fosse fazer uma mudança em minha vida. Uma grande mudança.

Uma pena que ele esta atrasado.

-

Alice entrou quase dançando em meu quarto. Ela estava radiante.

- Bella, sabe quem chegou?

- Hm, deixe-me adivinhar. Não sei.

- Nossa, assim você deprime até a mim. Edward chegou e esta ansioso para conhecê-la.

Ele esta ansioso para conhecer-me?! Por quê? E por que minha fascinação por este médico aumenta tanto cada minuto?!

- Ele deverá estar entrando por aquela porta exatamente... Agora.

A porta de meu quarto abriu-se rapidamente, e por ela entrou alguém que eu pensava não existir.

Alto. Lindo. Muito mais que lindo. Realmente aquele tipo de pessoa que é difícil de acreditar que pudesse ser real, e não saído de um conto de fadas. Seu rosto era completo, arrasador e inumanamente lindo.

Ele entrou verificando uma prancheta. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e rapidamente pude perceber que ele prendeu a respiração e seus olhos tornaram-se cautelosos. Senti algo estranho, como se uma poderosa -_e perigosa_- ligação entre nós tivesse acabado de se formar.

Seu rosto deslumbrante era simpático, franco, tinha um leve sorriso em seus lábios rosados. Era perfeito.

- Prazer, Edward Cullen, serei seu médico a partir de hoje. Hum, então Alice, esta é a sua amiga não? – Ele verificou a prancheta novamente. - Isabella Swan.

- Bella.

- Como?

Senti-me tão frágil sobre aquele olhar. Meu rosto enrubesceu. Que droga.

- Eu... Prefiro que me chame de Bella.

Pude perceber um leve choque em seu rosto, mas ele tratou de disfarçá-lo rapidamente com um sorriso. O sorriso mais belo que já vi em minha vida, lindamente torto.

Assim que ele baixou novamente os olhos para a prancheta em suas mãos eu percebi uma coisa.

Aquele homem era perigoso. Com seus cabelos cor cobre arrepiados, a pele pálida, e o sorriso torto perfeito. Ele era _realmente perigoso_.

- Câncer nos pulmões certo?

- Isso.

Ele analisou minha fisionomia. Pude perceber novamente o choque em sua face.

- Você era fumante?

- Não, tive uma babá que era, passava muito tempo com ela, foi isto que me fez adquirir o câncer.

Sua expressão se suavizou. Tive a impressão de que ele temesse que eu fosse algum tipo de dependente química.

- Bem, Bella, pedirei alguns exames e nos vemos amanhã, certo?

Afirmei rapidamente. Ele saiu do quarto.

- E então? – Alice parecia esperar algo de mim.

- O quê?

- O que achou dele sua boba!

- Alice, ele é apenas meu médico, não é um pretendente!

Ela suspirou derrotada. Despediu-se de mim e seguiu o mesmo caminho que o Dr. Cullen havia feito há poucos minutos atrás.

Aquele médico... Há algo de estranho nele. Ainda não sei o que é, mas vou descobrir. Ah, se vou.

-

_- Não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer isso Alice!_

- O quê? Ainda não entendi o motivo de você estar tão furioso.

- Você não entende que eu poderia tê-la matado no momento em que inspirei dentro do quarto?! Seria fácil, ela não tem nenhum parente, apenas você de testemunha. Nada teria me impedido. E agora eu estaria ainda sentindo o gosto de seu sangue em meus lábios, e uma grotesca sensação de culpa.

- Exato, mas você não a matou.

- Tem noção da angustia que causou em mim? Da dor? De ter finalmente encontrado-a e ter realmente pensado em matá-la um segundo após conhecê-la?!

- Mas Edward...

- Esqueça Alice, eu vou pensar, vou dar um jeito nesta situação e...

- Você não vai deixá-la não é?! Ele já passou por tantos médicos, já até possui um tipo de trauma por causa disto!

Ele refletiu por um momento.

- Você colocou-me numa situação muito desagradável Alice.

- Eu sei, e sinto muito. Mas mesmo assim, você não pode deixá-la!

- Eu vou pensar no assunto certo?! Vou achar uma solução. _Tenho_ que achar.

-

-

Olá pessoas. Nem demorei muito pra postar né?! (:

Bem, é o seguinte, eu resolvi postar dependendo das reviews, será que nós conseguimos chegar as **30 reviews**? Quando chegar lá eu posto. (:

Respondendo as reviews:

**Juru:** Que bom que esta gostando, aqui esta a continuação. Beijos (:

**Elise Garcia:** Continuei, espero que goste! Beijos (:

**cacau1005:** O Edward apareceu! Espero que goste! Beijos (:

**Lara Masen:** NÃO MORRA! Aqui esta mais um capitulo, espero realmente que goste. Beijos (:

**93Nathy93**: Acho que não demorei muito agora não é? Não babe muito, aqui esta a continuação. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos (:

**Fata Morgan:** Que bom que gostou! Aqui esta a continuação, Beijos (:

**Bellah:** Que bom que gostou, ele acabou de aparecer (: Beijos.

**Marina:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Esta fic é meu novo bichinho favorito, então com certeza eu não vou deixá-la inacabada. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos (:

**Lily A. Cullen:** Aqui esta, afinal, não quero perder uma leitora (: Espero que tenha gostado, Beijos (:

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior, espero que goste deste também! Beijos (:

**Lali Motoko: **Que bom que gostou! Era bem isso que eu queria fazer, mudar um pouco a atmosfera do livro para algo mais sombrio, mais intenso como você falou. Aqui esta a continuação, espero que tenha gostado! Beijos (:

**09/06/2009 – Ana Koori**

**Beijos**


End file.
